Year One Part Six: June
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Fisto and RamMan enter the picture, HeMan and his allies form a new team to counter Skeletor's Evil Warriors! Please R&R!
1. Part One

Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of "Year One: Prelude." It ties into "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." These characters don't belong to me.

**HE-MAN: YEAR ONE**

JUNE

"Foundations"

Part One

* * *

Outside, the summer storm raged on.

Lord Fisto said in his extensive home, the fire before him crackling and stirring in the fireplace. Outside, the wind howled. Lighting blasted. Thunder boomed. A massive thunderstorm expanded outside the manor of Lord Fisto, soaking the ground with torrential rain.

Alone, Lord Fisto sat reading. With his left hand – his only hand – he pulled out a book from his wall of books. Laying it on his right stub, he sped through a few of the pages, searching and seeking out a specific short story.

He couldn't find it.

Sighing, he shoved the book back into its place and stomped back to his chair next to the fireplace. Outside, the storm continued on and on.

Fisto was, of course, not his real name. He had picked it up after returning to North Eternos from a long trip across Eternia. His return surprised many when he arrived without his right hand. However, without his right hand, his left hand had grown stronger. A troubled man, Lord Fisto had gotten into a number of bar fights after he came back, giving him the nickname 'Fisto.'

And Fisto was a lord of North Eternos. His land was vast and great, as he was the cousin of the late King Edward, husband of Queen Johanna. His position had allowed his beloved cousin to take a great amount of property, being Edward's only living relative.

Lord Fisto enjoyed having all this, as it gave him something he had never had before – responsibility. Fisto was, among all things, a man who knew no responsibility until this. His life had been filled with bar fights and travels, the first continuing to this day.

Fisto was feeling restless these days; tired and bored and sick of books and bars. He, much as others had, heard rumors of a war. A quiet war, but a war none the less. Someone had attacked Eternos back in January, and in the months previous, there had been whispers of dangers near the Borderlands. There were talks about a massive magical disruption back in March. Compounded with the second attack back in April on Eternos and the word that the Widgets had been attacked, and it had the citizens of Eternos – including Lord Fisto – talking.

Among all the rumors and whispers, there was word of a great and powerful warrior who protected Eternos from whatever was attacking it. Naked save for an honor belt, tall, blonde, and super-strong . . . it was almost unbelievable if not for the amount of people talking about it.

Why didn't his cousin-in-law's brother – King Randor – talk to anyone about it? Wasn't it time for the word to get out? Announce to the world that Eternos was at war?

There was booming noise that echoed through the house and it was not the thunder. Lord Fisto rose from his chair and walked down a corridor as his door was knocked on. He arrived at his door, wondering just who would travel across his large property and to his door in this foul weather.

His left hand worked the lock and the door swung open, revealing the man on the other side. He wore a large and lavish red cloak, the hood drawn up. Fisto brown eyes widened at the sight of the man before him.

"Jitsu!"

"Good eve, blood brother," Jitsu greeted. "May I enter?"

"Of course, of course. Enter, please."

As Jitsu came in, Fisto cast a glance outside searching for Jitsu's horse. Surely he didn't walk here? And last Fisto had heard, Jitsu didn't have the funds to procure a flying vehicle.

"Horse?"

Jitsu shrugged and hung up his cloak, a second one beneath. It was crimson and the arms were long, hiding his left hand and his right stub. A worn, leather sack hung heavily on his shoulder.

"It has been long since our days as travelers, old friend, but surely you remember being without reasonable means to travel."

Fisto smiled, his face obscured by his thick red beard. "Of course, of course. What brings you here, Jitsu? I haven't seen you in over three years."

Jitsu and Fisto had, so many years ago, traveled Eternia together. It was during these travels that these two friends had been wrongly punished by having their right hands cut off.

"There is war afoot," Jitsu said to Fisto a few minutes later. They both sat in his sitting room now, the storming billowing outside and the fire crackling next to them. A small tea set sat between them and they sipped as thunder and lightning exploded beyond the walls.

"I've heard rumors. Tell me, do you know anymore than I do?"

Jitsu nodded. "Revolution. Ancient forces are rising out from the Dark Hemisphere to strike at Eternos. Chaos to sweep away the old, corrupt order."

"The Dark Hemisphere? Truly?"

"Yes. Out from the Valley of Storms. Evil is on the march, but it is not the evil you would think it to be."

Fisto rubbed his hairy chin his left thumb and pointer finger. "What do you mean by that?"

"This evil is generous. Smart. Strong. Not without mercy."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Jitsu set down his tea. "The power that this enemy of Eternos has is vast. There will be war, yes, and there will be death. But it will not last. Soon, all of Eternia will benefit by this new leadership. Just as I have."

It was then Jitsu pulled back his right sleeve, revealing his new, golden hand. His waggled the fingers.

"Impossible!" Fisto shouted.

"Not, it's quite possible. My hand, restored and stronger than ever. A gift from my new master."

Fisto sat back in his chair and stared at his right arm, his hand gone for over a decade with nothing more than a nub to represent his hand.

"You have the same opportunity I do. This is your chance then. Your dear cousin left you this land, but he was your only relative left. You have the chance to sweep into the Palace at North Eternos and seize this part of the kingdom for yourself. Take the place of your cousin Edward."

"I . . . I have family there. Johanna's children."

"They will be spared. This can be peaceful. It is why I have come to you, blood brother. I knew that if I came to you first, we could make this coup dentate easy and peaceful."

"I appreciate it. Tell me, though, what will happen to Johanna and the children? I need to know more about this revolution."

Jitsu looked to the window. Lighting struck, lighting the landscape. "There is corruption in the royal family, blood brother. King Randor has been keeping secrets. A warrior has been working for him. A powerful warrior, from out of Castle Grayskull."

"Castle Grayskull is a myth."

"Considering the things we saw on our travels, then I am certain you of all people know that there is no such as myths. There is truth and there are lies. Nothing more, nothing less. And Castle Grayskull is, in fact, truth."

"What . . . what would I have to do?"

"Claim your land as your own. Take it as your own kingdom. I can help you, of course, but I may not be enough. Do you know anyone else who can help you?"

"I have a good friend in town. His legs were crushed, but I gave him some of that medicine we were given on the Berserker Islands. It made his legs stronger. They act like hydraulics. He owes me for that."

"What's his name?"

"He calls himself 'Ram-Man.'"

"And you still call yourself 'Fisto?'"

"I do."

Jitsu reached into his sack. "Then proof it. Become it." He pulled out a large wooden box and set it on his lap. He unlocked the clasps and tossed it open. Within was a metal hand. Jitsu lifted the hand and gave it to Fisto.

"What . . . what is this?"

"You know what is it. A gift from my master, whether you join us or not. Consider that if he can give you and I our hands back, think of what he can give to Eternos . . . to Eternia!"

Fisto held the hand that could be his. He thought long and hard, and then looked back at Jitsu.

"Tell me more, Jitsu. Tell me more and I'll give you my answer."


	2. Part Two

JUNE 

"Foundations"

Part Two

* * *

Orko appeared in Prince Adam's bedroom shortly after dawn. He yawned and dropped the small stack of training books onto Prince Adam's table. Adam was across the room, splashing water on his face, waking himself up.

"Here you go! Straight from the library!"

"Thanks Orko," Adam replied. Cringer leapt onto the bed and laid onto the jumble of sheets. Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise, the land wet from a storm that came in the night before.

"Why do you have to train so early in the morning?" asked Cringer.

"After what Skeletor put me through, I don't want to be defeated like that again. If I train now and tonight, then I can only grow as a warrior. Plus, I can't let Teela know I'm doing this. She'll suspect something is up and I need to continue to do a terrible job with her."

Cringer yawned. "Oh. Okay. Whatever."

Adam sighed and pulled open the first book. Over the next two hours, Adam put himself through a fast regiment of intense training. He memorized fighting styles and attack moves. Sometimes he would do it solo; other times he would have Orko conjure up a fake opponent for him to fight off.

At 8 Bells in the Morning, Adam was finished up. He closed the books and Orko teleported himself down into the library to return them. Adam shooed Cringer off his bed and slammed down onto it, feeling exhausted and worn out.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Adam!" shouted Teela from the other side. "You're late for your training."

Adam groaned. Teela thought it was because he had to do his training. Adam did it because he had to go through it again.

It was the second week of June and summer was in full swing. It was sweltering hot and the humidity was making it worse. However, as Adam made his way out to the courtyard, it was still cool after the rain and storm from the night before. It wouldn't last, of course.

Once more, he preformed badly for Teela, but mainly out of exhaustion from his earlier work out. She tolerated it and afterwards, the two of them walked together to breakfast in the Second Level of the city.

"So have you heard from He-Man at all?" asked Teela, munching on her bagel.

"Nope," Adam replied, taking a messy bite out his creamstick. Chocolate was smeared above his upper lip. "Why?"

"Just wondering how he's recovering. Generally concerned."

"Ah. Nope, sorry Teela. I don't know anymore than you do." Adam took another bite out of his creamstick, getting some cream of his chin. Teela said nothing, happy to see the Prince make a bit of a slob out of himself after the terrible work-out this morning.

At that moment, the door to the bakery opened up and King Randor walked in.

"Adam," he addressed as a few of the patrons bowed or stood up in recognition. He waved at them and then walked over to his son. "Son, we are – BY THE ANCIENTS! Did you just shove a doughnut on your face?"

Adam started and looked to Teela. She giggled and handed Adam a napkin.

"What's going on, father?" asked Adam as wiped his face. He could always tell when there was something troubling his father, as any son can with their father.

"A situation is developing in North Eternos. I'm heading up there. I'd like you to come up with there with me and get a lesson in helping to dismantle problems like this."

Adam nodded. "Sure. Let me stop by my room real quick and I'll be right there."

"We're leaving in twenty minutes. Teela, will you come as well? To keep my son in line, of course."

Teela smirked. "Wild horses couldn't stop me."

As Adam and Teela went to leave, Randor turned to the baker. "I'll take your freshest whole wheat bagel and quickly, man, trouble is brewing!"

* * *

Two hours later, a small royal convoy arrived at North Eternos Palace. Queen Johanna stood next to the landing pad, awaiting her brother and nephew's arrival. Her brown hair (with silver streaks) was back in a bun, her crown upon it. Her son, Prince Jeremy, stood nearby with his sister, Princess Edwina.

North Eternos was a modest kingdom, mainly taking care of the smaller villages and towns along the northern boarders of Eternos itself. Queen Johanna, being younger than Randor, reported to him all of the happenings of the kingdom, but the purpose of both her and her kingdom was to handle the smaller events and to maintain the security of the northern portion of Eternos.

Adam had not seen his aunt nor his cousins since the funeral of King Edward two years ago. Part of him felt guilty for that, but in truth, it was hard for Adam to connect with his Edwina and Jeremy. Edwina had become prim and proper, constantly checking her make-up and trying on dresses. Jeremy, much younger than the two of them, always acted out. Lying, running off, talking back . . . neither Adam's type nor age, really.

He made an effort, though.

"Good to you two again," he said to them as the royal family walked into the Palace.

"You too, Adam," replied Edwina.

"Did you bring anything fun from Eternos?" asked Jeremy.

"Teela. She tons of fun."

Teela rolled her eyes.

Jeremy didn't seem to care about Adam's joke and eventually wandered off. This annoyed Edwina, who tried to scold him, but he was gone before she could say anything.

"Sorry about that," she said in a snotty way. "He's really a little monster."

"Ah, I see," Adam stated, not really knowing how to reply.

Soon enough, the entourage entered Johanna's throne room. It was far smaller than Randor's, but nicely furnished. She took them over to a long table to the left.

"His name is Fisto," Johanna told her brother, nephew, and Teela. "You've met him, Randor. At my wedding."

Randor shrugged. "I don't recall . . ."

"He was Edward's cousin. I never knew his first name, only his nickname. 'Fisto.' Edward gave him a vast amount of land near our eastern boarder, as well as the title of 'Lord.'"

Randor nodded. "What happened, then?"

"He made an announcement late last night. He said he was separating his property from all of Eternos, declaring it his own kingdom."

"You must be joking, Johanna."

"I'm not. He's even recruited some local thugs into setting up camp along his property lines. I've got some soldiers out there, but I'm not sure how to handle this situation. I'd like to talk to him, but he refuses. He only wants to talk to you."

"Really?" asked Randor, perking an eyebrow. "Okay, then. Let's see what I can do . . ."

"There's more," Johanna then interrupted. "I've had a number of spotters as well our own sensors detect some unusual happenings near his property. There's a forest that crosses over into his property. We've been seeing some odd vehicles land there."

"What kind of vehicles?"

"The same that match the attack on Eternos in January."

"Skeletor," Teela muttered.

"Maybe," Johanna said. "Whatever the case may be, whoever that warrior is that you've got stashed somewhere is, we may just need him."

King Randor nodded a little. "One thing at a time, Johanna. We'll ride out to Lord Fisto's property and meet him there."

* * *

Randor, Johanna, Adam, Teela, and a dozen Royal Guards made west, towards the property causing the ruckus. As they came to the edge of Fisto's property, a small gang of thugs stepped in front of them. "I wouldn't come over here," said a tall, thick muscled one in front.

"This is the kingdom of Eternos, citizen!" Randor shouted. "Under the govern of Queen Johanna and under the leadership of myself. You will stand aside."

"Nope," said another thug. "This land belongs to King Fisto now. It's whole new kingdom."

Randor stepped up a little, hand near his Honor Sword. "Let me speak to Fisto."

At that moment, the gang split down the middle and Fisto came walking forward.

"King Randor and Queen Johanna. Come to give your blessings to this new kingdom?"

"I've actually come to find out what exactly is going on," Randor replied. "Why have you ceded away from North Eternos? You are valued member of our kingdom."

Fisto smiled. "Am I? Then why are you keeping secrets from me, Randor? Why haven't you told us about your warrior?"

"I . . ."

"You know who I'm talking about. He-Man, champion of Grayskull?"

At that moment, Fisto lifted his right hand. Johanna was stunned at the sight. In his new hand was a small holographic project. He activated it and an image of He-Man appeared above it.

"How did you get that?" demanded Randor.

"I have some . . . new allies."

King Randor turned to Johanna. "Get back to the Palace. Teela, Adam, go with her." His eyes then squinted. "Run."

"Randor . . ."

"Go. Now!"

King Randor pulled out his Honor Sword as three of the Royal Guards followed the others. The remaining Guards retrieved their own weapons.

"You're making a mistake, Fisto. Besides myself and my close allies, there are only two others that know about He-Man. And one of them is gone from this dimension."

"Why . . . I do believe you're talking about me!" shouted Skeletor, walking out from behind a nearby patch of trees.

The gang of thugs suddenly looked horrified at the sight of Skeletor, but they maintained their stance.

"Fisto, this man will bring you nothing but trouble. Trust me. He will turn on you. Everything he has given you, he will take away."

Skeletor cackled. "Listen to him, Fisto! Listen to his lies! I must say, Randor, Fisto would make a much better than king than you."

"Stand down, Skeletor!"

"I don't think so. Fisto has allowed me to become his guest here in his new kingdom!"

"To act with aggression would be an act of war," Fisto stated.

"War?" exclaimed Randor. "You are mad. Your thugs are no army. As soon as Johanna returns to the Palace, the Royal Soldiers will be here in no time . . . wait."

Skeletor let loose an evil laugh. "He's connecting the dots! Putting all the clues together! Took you long enough."

King Randor rushed forward, soldiers behind him. Skeletor and Fisto went to quick, along with the gang of thugs. It was over in five minutes.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Johanna, Adam and Teela arrived at the Palace. 

"I want soldiers stationed along all borders of Fisto's property!" she shouted. "I need to be in contact with Queen Marlena and Man-At-Arms! Adam, Teela, get back to Eternos immediately. Have Edwina and Jeremy get into a secure area. We may be attacked!"

"What about my father?" asked Adam as Teela went off to warm up the Wind-Raider.

"If Skeletor is really out there, then . . . only that special warrior Fisto called He-Man will be able to help."

Adam nodded, knowing exactly who she was talking about. Unfortunately, there was no breaking from Teela to transform.

With the three soldiers that escorted them back to the Palace, Teela and Adam took to the skies.

* * *

After another hour and a half, Teela and Adam were halfway home when they intercepted a convoy consisting of Man-At-Arms, Roboto, Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Buzz-Off and Stratos. Along with them were at least three dozen Royal Soldiers.

"Teela, soldiers, come with us," Man-At-Arms ordered, sending over a Sky Sled. "We'll need all the help we can get. Adam, head back to the Palace on your own."

"But father, what about Skeletor's agents? Adam could be in danger!" Teela protested. "I'm his body guard," she then added.

"We just came from there. It's fine. Trust me."

Teela reluctantly gave in and Adam hopped onto the Sky Sled.

"See you guys back at the Palace. Good luck!"

As soon as the group was out of sight, Adam ran for a small cropping of trees. He then drew the Sword of Power, which he had brought with him to North Eternos.

"Here we go," he said, pausing just a little. His confidence was still shaken from the last time he was He-Man and faced off with Skeletor. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Lightning blasted the Sword of Power, charging it and sending it right back into him. Adam felt the usual transformation and was suddenly He-Man.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

The transformation came to an end and He-Man leapt onto the Sky Sled, heading back to North Eternos.


	3. Part Three

NOTE: I don't know what the hell is up with lately, but I can't get the stupid divider up. I'll be putting up "XXXX" instead, even though it's going to look stupid. Shit.

JUNE

"Foundations"

Part Three

He-Man arrived at North Eternos in short order. What he found, though, was trouble.

"We haven't heard from Man-At-Arms or any of the others since they arrived at Fisto's property," Johanna told He-Man after he landed at the Palace.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure," Johanna replied. Truthfully, she was as uncertain about He-Man as she was about the situation with the attacking party.

He-Man nodded. "I'll head over to Fisto's newly established little 'kingdom,' then, and figure out just what happened to them."

"I'll gather some more soldiers and have them meet you out there."

"Good idea."

He-Man rushed back over to his Sky Sled and took off. The Sky Sled zoomed through the clear blue sky, tearing its way back over to Fisto's. He fought back the uncertainty he felt about facing Skeletor again as he raced to his destination. After what happened last time, he was feeling vulnerable.

After a few more minutes of introspection, He-Man landed the Sky Sled near a group of Royal Soldiers – the same that had accompanied Man-At-Arms.

"What's the situation?" asked He-Man as he approached them.

"Skeletor and his Evil Warriors are inside the property lines. Man-At-Arms and the others went on ahead of us and we haven't heard back since then. We heard some fighting, but we were ordered to stay put until you arrived," Commander Green replied.

"Good job, Commander," He-Man responded. He was suddenly unsure if he was allowed to boss them around or not. "There are a few units coming here from the North Eternos Palace. Remain here and wait for them. Unless the Evil Warriors step across the property line or there is some other form of aggression, I want all of you to remain here for thirty minutes after the reinforcements show up. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

He-Man saluted the Commander, then walked along the main trail to the property. He could see Fisto's house up on its hill. Nearby was the barn – though the animals were all tied up on the other side of the property. Hover Robots were circling the barn as well, but other than that, there seemed to be no other indication that Skeletor was around.

He-Man walked onto the property and as soon as he did, he heard a dull 'thoom' coming from behind the house. This was followed by a rather high-pitched whine, accompanying a blur of red, silver, and green that arched into the sky.

Something then impacted mere feet in front of He-Man, sending up clouds of dust and dirt. He-Man coughed and unsheathed his Power Sword.

A small man only 2/3 He-Man's size emerged from a small crater. He wore a red hide and silver shoulder armor and helmet.

"And you are?" asked He-Man, coughing a little.

"They call me Ram-Man."

"For obvious reasons, I see."

"You're not supposed to be here."

He-Man smirked a little. "Let me pass, Ram-Man. I'm on an urgent mission."

"Mission? Ha! Mission to ruin Eternia, maybes. 'Sides, I owe Fisto."

"What for?"

"This!"

Ram-Man jumped at He-Man and his helmeted head slammed right into He-Man's stomach. He-Man went flying back, a massive bruise on his abs. He-Man rubbed the injury and slowly stood up.

"I'm surprised you're able ta stand up after that," Ram-Man grunted. "But, uh, I guess I shouldn't be after hearin' you're the terror of Eternia and alls."

"Who told you that? Fisto?"

"Nah, that Skeletor guy that was with him. Fisto agreed with him. Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Doesn't matter, you. All that matters is that I stop you."

Ram-Man launched himself at He-Man once again. He-Man, however, was faster. With a strong and swift punch, Ram-Man went flying into the opposite direction, crashing into a massive tree.

He-Man rushed over to the barn, ready for anything. His last encounter with Skeletor's group had taught him well.

Shield at the ready, he hacked and slashed his way though the dozen Hover Robots.

He-Man then smashed the doors to the barn down. His blue eyes looked around, catching the sight of his allies in cages – King Randor, Man-At-Arms, Teela, Mekaneck, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Man-E-Faces, and Roboto. These weren't ordinary cages, though. They each were equipped with a powerful force generator, keeping those inside from even being able to touch the bars.

"Not another step, He-Man," Fisto said, stepping out from the shadows.

"My fight is not with you, Fisto," He-Man said to him.

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't know who you are. King Randor certainly hasn't told anyone about you. Nor have you made yourself public. I know more about Skeletor than I do about you."

"You don't know as much as you think about Skeletor, Lord Fisto. If you did, you wouldn't be facing me down."

"I know he gave me this," Fisto stated, lifting his new fist.

"Maybe, but only as a gift, right? Incentive? Fisto, did you truly believe that Skeletor would let you live and thrive here after he's won?"

Fisto shrugged. "Eternia is at war. I went with the side I knew more about."

"You want to know more about me?" questioned He-Man. "Fine."

Much to everyone's surprise, He-Man dropped his shield and the Sword of Power. He stepped forward, away from both weapons.

"My name is He-Man. To protect my friends and my family, I can not tell you my real name. I will tell you that I am a champion of Castle Grayskull and am one with its power. Within Castle Grayskull lies a vast and amazing source of power and energy. If Skeletor were to gain entry into Castle Grayskull, then I'm not sure if any of us would survive."

Fisto looked to his fist.

"I . . . I am not sure."

"He speaks the truth, Fisto," Randor suddenly shouted from his cage. "You are an honorable man. You know that Skeletor is headed north to Castle Grayskull."

"Castle Grayskull is a myth," Fisto responded.

"You know it's not," He-Man countered. "I come to you weaponless, Fisto. You could strike me down now if you wanted to. But I am offering you an olive branch. Helps us stop Skeletor, Fisto. We need your help. Eternos needs your help. All of Eternia needs your help! Use that 'gift' he gave you against him!"

Fisto paused, looking at his new fist in deep thought. Then, after a long minute, he pressed a few buttons on the keypad next to him. The force fields vanished and the cage doors opened.

"Gather your weapons," King Randor ordered. "We must make for Castle Grayskull at once!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" yelled out Ram-Man, entering the barn.

"These people are our allies, Ram-Man," Fisto said to his friend. "I . . . I was wrong about them."

"Oh. Well, okay. I had a feeling that blue guy with no face was trouble."

**XXXX **

Skeletor and the Evil Warriors rushed forward, Castle Grayskull only four miles away now. There were flaws to this plan, as Skeletor was all too aware, but he hoped that the Eternian fools would be so occupied with what was happening with Fisto and Ram-Man that they wouldn't connect the dots too quickly.

"Master!" shouted Stinkor just then.

"What is - !" But Skeletor was cut off as a massive tree grew out in front of him. All around them, trees and plants of all kinds grew rapidly, their branches and vines closing in on the Evil Warriors.

They went to work, blasting and slashing through as much of it as possible, but with the plants having them so densely packed together, it was difficult. Not far away, Moss Man stood and watched, he being the one responsible.

"I've slowed them down, but it won't last for long," he spoke into his communicator.

**XXXX**

"We're on our way," He-Man said into the other end. They were all traveling quite quickly on Sky Sleds, moving at over maximum power. Teela saddled up to He-Man as they sped towards Castle Grayskull.

"You handled Fisto really well back there," Teela said to He-Man.

"Thanks Teela. I appreciate that."

Her eyes shifted over to Fisto and Ram-Man, who were both traveling in the only Talon Fighter with Man-At-Arms and Man-E-Faces, under the pair's careful gaze.

"Think we can trust him?" she asked.

"Maybe. I hope so." He paused a moment. "I've been doing some thinking about that, really. About the trust between all of us."

"'All of us?'" she wondered.

"Yes. All of those here, plus Moss Man. I think we're seeing a foundation being set here. If there's something I learned from the attack on myself by Skeletor and the Evil Warriors, it's that it's one thing to have power, but it's a whole other than thing to know how and when to use it. I've been thinking about an opposing force to those that use their powers for evil. A sort of 'Good Warriors' to Skeletor's Evil Warriors."

Teela nodded and smiled a little. The more she got to know He-Man, the more she began to really like him. "I like it. But the name is pretty bad."

"Well, it needs a little work . . ."

**XXXX**

"No sign of Moss Man," Tri-Klops reported as they entered the field around Castle Grayskull. The sun was sinking, the hot summer air cooling. Gold, orange, and yellow clouds expanded out from the horizon. The sun produced amazing golden light that shined beautifully across Castle Grayskull.

"Prepare yourselves for an attack," Skeletor said, pulling out the Sword of Darkness. Attempt number two . . .

"STOP RIGHT THERE, SKELETOR!" roared He-Man all of a sudden, dropping from the sky with the others.

"You face me again?" snarled Skeletor. "You are an idiot!"

He-Man landed and blocked off a blast from the Havoc Staff. He rushed towards Skeletor, Sword of Power drawn. Their swords slammed against each other with intensity. As they battled, champions of good and evil locked in combat, Evil-Lynn slinked over behind them.

She raised her staff, poised like a scorpion ready to strike. However, unknown to her, the Sorceress walked to her window and looked out at Evil-Lynn. The Sorceress looked also at Teela, who was making her way to Evil-Lynn.

Seeing He-Man in danger of being shot in the back and her daughter about to take on someone stronger than she, the Sorceress acted. A massive bolt of lightning blasted from her hands and split into two. One bolt slammed into Evil-Lynn herself; the other struck her staff.

Evil-Lynn went flying back, her back and staff smoldering a little. She looked up at the tower where the blast came from.

"Stupid cow!" Evil-Lynn snarled, reaching for her staff.

Unfortunately, she found a boot standing on top of it. Teela looked down at Evil-Lynn with a smile on her face.

"Hey. What's up?" Teela asked, her own staff as the ready.

Meanwhile . . .

King Randor's Honor Sword slammed against Tri-Klops blade. They connected, separated, then connected once more.  
"You're good," Randor commented.

"I have practice."

Tri-Klops leapt back suddenly as Man-At-Arms sent Beast-Man flying their way. Man-At-Arms then fired at Tri-Klops, but the beams kept missing. King Randor, however, took advantage and swung with his blade. The swords met again, only this time, Randor was faster.

Tri-Klops took a shot at Man-At-Arms, allowing Randor to sweep in and slash his arm. The sword dropped to the ground. Tri-Klops let loose a few beams and then fell back.

Mekaneck suddenly found his face covered in webs as his head shot up into the air. He pulled against it with Webstor down below pulling hard against him in resistance. His neck gyros squealed hard and he gave, his head landing firmly on his shoulders. He tore the webs from his face as Webstor came towards him.

"Got ya now," Webstor hissed.

"You think stretching my neck is my only defense?" asked Mekaneck, sending his club across Webstor's head. "Ancients, you're dumb."

After getting Webstor in the gut, Mekaneck turned around . . . only to narrowly miss Clawful falling to the ground, Ram-Man sitting at his feet.

"Great job there," Mekaneck congratulated.

"Uh, tanks."

"What's your name again?"

"Ram-Man."

"You do good work, Ram-Man."

Nearby, Buzz-Off swung his axe at Kobra Kahn. However, after swinging it, he found the axe actually melted and dripping with acid.

"How would you like your face like that?" hiss Kobra Kahn, nearing Buzz-Off.

"Um, not really . . ."

Before either of them could strike, though, Mer-Man slammed into Kobra Kahn, the two of them tumbling across the ground.

"I had that!" Buzz-Off snorted to Stratos.

"It looked to me like you could have used a hand."

Just then, Trap-Jaw came running by, his robotic arm sparking and flailing. Buzz-Off punched his across the face as he passed by. Roboto came stomping over, a big bite out of his left arm.

"I had him," Roboto reported.

Buzz-Off shrugged. "It looked to me like you could have used a hand."

"A pun?" asked Roboto.

Man-E-Faces blocked Spikor's trident arm in Robot mode. Then, in Monster mode, he slammed his fist into his face, then double fisted his back. Spikor was done for. Man-E-Faces then turned to Moss Man as he covered Stinkor in the sweetest smelling flowers on Eternia.

"Job well done," Man-E-Faces said.

"Thanks," Moss Man returned.

As the others began to gather the Evil Warriors up, Fisto sought down Jitsu. Jitsu put himself into a battle stance.

"You're going to fight me?" questioned Fisto. "After all we've been though, after all we've experienced . . . you're going fight me?"

"The line was drawn between the second you turned on my master, Fisto. Our friendship is nothing in the face of the new, dark order that will come."

"So . . . no second chances? No attempt at making the peace?"

"I gave the only chance you needed. It is not my fault you have grown feeble and stupid since our travels."

"Damn you, Jitsu. You were my blood brother!"

"Not any longer."

Jitsu went in for a chop. Fisto dodged it and slammed his new fist into Jitsu's face. Jitsu went flailing back, blood trailing from his nose. He moved forward then and punched Fisto in the chest. Fisto shouted in pain, but punched Jitsu twice and hard. Jitsu fell to the ground.

"You always lost the bar fights, Jitsu. You only won because I had your back. But not anymore."

He-Man's Sword of Power slammed against the Sword of Darkness. Once. Twice. Skeletor then swept in with the Havoc Staff and it struck the shield. The swords then collided. Once. Twice. Three times. He-Man kicked Skeletor in the abs, but Skeletor shifted back. He fired at He-Man, but it was deflected.

"It's been six months since we first battled, Skeletor," He-Man stated as he deflected another blast. "You thought you'd teach me a lesson? HA! What about you?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, He-Man," Skeletor retorted, Havoc Staff slamming against the shield time after time. Their swords crashed against each other. "At first you don't succeed, try and try again!"

Their struck each other the hardest then and there was an ever-so-brief burst of power and energy at the connection point. He-Man and Skeletor stepped back.

As soon as they did, three laser beams fired at Skeletor. Man-At-Arms, Teela, King Randor, Mekaneck, Ram-Man, Buzz-Off, Stratos, Roboto, Man-E-Faces, Moss Man, and Fisto all gathered up behind He-Man. The Evil Warriors attempted to gather themselves, but they were bad shape.

"You're about to put yourself in the same position I was in last time we faced off, Skeletor," He-Man said, meaning it. "Your warriors are beaten. Mine are up for another round. Are yours? Are you?"

Skeletor growled, the sockets in his skull lighting up red. With an angry roar and a glance at Castle Grayskull, he slammed the bottom of the Havoc Staff on the ground. A burst of light and energy flashed from the impact. He then pointed the Sword of Darkness at his Evil Warriors as the quickly pulled together.

In massive swirl of flashes of light, energy, and lightning, they all began to vanish.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" yelled Skeletor as he vanished from sight.

But today it was . . .

**XXXX**

The next day, Lord Fisto walked into the throne room of the North Eternos Palace in chains. Queen Johanna sized him up carefully as he walked along the center of the chamber, Royal Soldiers at both sides of him. He wore the expression of a guilty man.

Queen Johanna looked over at King Randor and Man-At-Arms as Fisto came to a stop before Queen Johanna.

"Lord Fisto, I hereby accuse you of treason against North Eternos of the Kingdom of Eternos. What do you plead?"

"Guilty, your majesty."

Queen Johanna sat down. "I have reviewed your case and what has occurred, Lord Fisto. For your treasonous acts, you should be imprisoned. However, the actions that you did in the name of justice, peace, and the Kingdom of Eternos last night have changed that."

Fisto looked at his quizzically. "Your majesty?"

"Silence, Lord Fisto. You shall speak when it is your turn. I have made my judgement. In the royal name of First House of Eternos, I declare you to be stripped of your title and honor. Your land will be seized after removing your possessions. But, because of your actions, will be allowed to go free. Do you accept this willingly?"

"I do, your majesty."

"Then it shall be done."

After Fisto signed a few papers, he left the throne room. However, immediately after leaving, he felt the hand of Man-At-Arms on his shoulder.

"Yes?" asked Fisto.

"I have a proposition for you," Man-At-Arms said.

"Oh?"

"Let's just say that what you had to say to He-Man got through. He's going to reveal himself to the public tonight."

Fisto crossed his arms over his chest. "Good. But what does that have to do with me?"

"There's something else going public tonight."

**XXXX**

All across the known kingdoms, there was a buzz of rumors. Word had spread fast from Eternos that morning of a special announcement from the Palace at Seven Bells in the Night. Gossip was spreading throughout all sorts of civilizations. People were waiting with bated breath for the time to come when the Holosphere would be activated, spreading the message from Eternos.

A few hours before hand, He-Man approached Orko about the message.

"Me?" Orko asked He-Man. "But my magic is not very good here on Eternia!"

He-Man shrugged. "Doesn't matter, Orko. The members of this fellowship aren't based on skill, but on experience. You were Orko the Great back on Trolla, right? That counts for something."

"Gee, I guess so. But that was back on Trolla."

"You also helped out in that first battle. Plus, with what happened two months ago with Jarvan. Not to mention what you know about me."

"Well . . ." Orko thought aloud, fingers rubbing his scarf like a chin. "I guess I can help out."

"Good."

**XXXX**

Seven Bells in the Night had nearly arrived. King Randor and Queen Marlena stood at the main balcony at the Royal Palace, a large crowd gathered below them. The entire city, it seemed was watching them. Marlena took Randor's hand.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"Yes, very much so. I'm not a big fan of public speaking like this. Even press conferences back on Earth scared the heck out of me," she responded.

"Well, you won't have much to say. Just try and look supportive."

Marlena smiled. "I _am _supportive."

"I know," he replied. "Because I'm just as nervous as you are." But for different reasons.

"We're almost ready, sire," said a communications officer from within the Palace.

Nearby, He-Man wrestled with whether or not to keep the harness or to call upon the armor. The harness was there for intimidation, as the Sorceress said. The more muscles they see, the more intimidated the enemy would be. But did he want to intimidate? It was all such a hassle.

"Nervous?" asked Teela, rubbing He-Man's back with her right hand.

"Uh, yeah," he responded, a little surprised at this affection coming from Teela.

"You'll be fine, trust me," she said then, squeezing his shoulder.

Back outside, King Randor and Queen Marlena stiffened as the Holosphere activated. Suddenly, their images were broadcast all across Eternia – to all those that chose to receive the images. Likewise, various mass holographic projectors activated in squares and meeting areas all over Eternos Kingdom.

The transmission went out and was received by the Cats, the Bears, the Widgets, the Avions, the Insectoids, the Reptons, the Cave-People, the Tree-People, the Lizards, the Mer-People, the Spiders, the Goblins, the Bats, the Aquaticans, the Dragons; as well as kingdoms of Men, such as the Golden Isles, the Borderlands, Fantus, Tahrin, and many others. Including . . . Snake Mountain.

"Good evening," King Randor addressed the many people of Eternia.

"This is King Randor and Queen Marlena of Eternos," Marlena added. "We have important and vital news to the people of Eternia this summer evening."

King Randor nodded. "Eternia is in danger. A dark and vile evil has risen up from the Dark Hemisphere. From Snake Mountain, we are under attack by a terrible creature by the name of Skeletor. He is the leader of a band of powerful beings called the Evil Warriors. Over the past six months, he has been operating against Eternos in the hope of taking the secret power of Castle Grayskull. If he were to succeed, Eternia would be plunged into a terrible and horrible rule under his foot."

"At the moment, Skeletor's forces are relatively minor in comparison to the threat of the Horde that we all united to face nearly twenty years ago. His attacks have been mainly directed at Eternos. However, that is not to discredit this threat. Skeletor is a foe to all that seek peace here on Eternia."

"Our world and our way of life is under attack by Skeletor and his Evil Warriors. And while we do call upon all people to either side against Skeletor or declare neutrality, Eternia has a great ally to help counter the evil of Skeletor." King Randor waved his hand back to the door to the Palace. "May I introduce you to He-Man, the strongest man in the universe!"

He-Man took a few steps up and stepped between the two people he would have called his parents if he were in his Prince Adam form.

"Thank you, your majesties. Yes, my name is He-Man. I am a champion of Grayskull. I stand for peace and justice throughout Eternia. I am a warrior of good, protector of the innocent, and ally to all those that need my help against the forces of evil. I stand before you, announcing to the world that I shall not rest until Skeletor is brought to justice. But I do not stand here alone."

At that, Man-At-Arms, Orko, Teela, Mekaneck, Ram-Man, Buzz-Off, Stratos, Roboto, Man-E-Faces, Moss Man, and Fisto joined him. They all stood behind He-Man, looking proud and mighty.

"I present to you a fellowship of heroes. Each of us are dedicated to the protection and safety of the world around us. We stand here, firm in our stance against Skeletor and those like him. We stand here united. We stand here as a counter to the Evil Warriors . . . the Heroic Warriors!"

**XXXX**

At Snake Mountain, Skeletor closed the communication window. He then turned to his Evil Warriors, who were all still recovering from the battle.

"And so . . ." Skeletor said, "the war escalates."


End file.
